A Hero's Parenthood ptII
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: the sequel to ahero's parenthood. rated k  for profane humor.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

A Hero's Parenthood part 2

Prologue: When we last left our hero (Noah Seville), his children, Roan and Aaron, and nephews, AJ and David, were kidnapped by a man named McBob who is somehow associated with Noah's adopted nephew, Bencin…

My name is Noah Seville. My family just was kidnapped and I was seriously ticked off. I donned on my Green Lantern ring and was ready to go. Bencin was behind me, ready to kick some serious can in his brand-new Green Lantern uniform as my trainee.

We were just about to leave when my brothers, Simon and Alvin stopped us. "You're not saving the kids without us, GL's." Alvin said. "Alvin, Simon, you guys are my brothers, and I love you, but how are you guys gonna help?" I asked.

Simon pulled out a familiar red suitcase. "No… Simon, you swore never to use the Iron Munk armor after we accidently destroyed Pluto." I said. "This is an emergency, Noah. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Simon said, donning on his old armor which surprisingly still fit him even after a decade.

"How are you gonna help, Alvin?" I asked. Alvin chuckled. "El fuego!" he exclaimed. _FWOOOOOSH! _Alvin erupted into flames. "I am Firewall." He said. I whistled. "That's a serious surprise. Hey, Annabeth, are you comin' with us?" I asked my wife. "Of course, I am." Annabeth said, extending her wings. Annabeth, for all who don't know, is a Thanagarian, or a person with hawk wings. My ring lit up. "Let's go, everyone. There's a sap out there holding our children hostage." The Seville crew flew out the window.

"Uncle Noah, how're we going to find Mr. McBob? We have no idea where he is." Bencin said. "Ah, my young trainee/ nephew, that is where you are wrong. When I read the note, I used my ring to extract fingerprint DNA. Now my ring, acting like a metal detector is leading us right to the kidnapper." I said. Then, as we flew over a warehouse, my ring glowed brightly, indicating McBob was right below us. "He's in an abandoned warehouse. That's a real shocker." Simon said.

I crashed through a window. "McBob, let the children go, or so help me, I'll beat the kid-stealing stuffing out of you!" "Dad, look out!" Aaron's voice yelled. I ducked just as a pillar of yellow fire sailed over my head. My kids, AJ, and David were tied up above a tank full of scorpions. "Kids, plug your noses. Burnt scorpion smells awful." I instructed. The boys took deep breaths and held them. FWOOOOSH! Green flames erupted from my ring, torching the scorpions. I then used my ring's energy, in the form of a battering ram, to blast the tank away from the kids. I then used my ring to construct a giant trampoline.

David gulped. "I-I-I really hate heights, ever since I fell off the top bunk of my bed." He said. "No problem, cousin." Aaron said. Suddenly, the rope snapped, freeing the kids, but also causing them to plummet 12,100 ft! Then, silver wings grew from Aaron's back. He grabbed David and AJ and they all landed safely. But where was my other son, Roan?

Then, I noticed Roan was levitating where the rope snapped. His eyes were glowing green and he had a green aura around him. He flew down next to me. "Cool, eh, Dad? The powers kicked in shortly before you arrived." He said. "Why does this thing always happen the children of GL's? First Alan Scott, now me. At least one of our kids has the ability to manipulate green energy." I said. "Aaron has wings just like Mom, and I can manipulate Green energy, kind of like you, Dad. We're a super family." Roan said, hugging me. "Oh, Roan, it doesn't matter if you have powers or not. You and Aaron are super anyway." I said, returning the hug.

Suddenly, I heard a knife whistling through the air. Roan and I ducked. The knife flew past us and imbedded itself in Simon's armor. He plucked it out and threw it aside. "I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but we still have a bad guy to beat up." Alvin said.

I flew over to where McBob was, and I pinned him down. "Why did you kidnap my family? And what connection do you have to Bencin?" I said. McBob didn't answer. Instead he punched me so hard, that I landed in a deep pit full of cobras. I screamed. I am deathly afraid of cobras. To top it off, they were yellow. My ring had no effect on them. Suddenly, I heard music. It was Indian (like India, not Native American). I looked up. Roan had constructed two flutes. He and Aaron were playing snake charming music. All around me, the cobras followed my twin son's movements until they fell asleep. Annabeth flew down, carefully pulled me out, and we flew out. My brothers (with Bencin's help), tied McBob up. I flew up to him. "Answer my question, pal! Why did you kidnap my kids and how are you connected to Bencin?" I asked.

Suddenly, McBob broke out of his bonds and tackled me, putting a gun to my head. "Any last words, Lantern?" he asked. "Yeah; you can kiss my ax." I said, constructing an ax with my ring. I swung the ax in an arc, destroying the gun. I then used my ring to tie McBob up good and tight. "Answer my question, or so help me, I'll…" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Bencin. "Uncle Noah, you can't kill him. It's a violation of the Lantern code." He said.

The ax disintegrated. Bencin knelt next to the kidnapper. "Why did you kidnap my cousins and how are you connected to me?" he asked. "Fine, I'll spill. I'm Bencin's godfather." McBob said. I stepped back. "Holy flippin' Frijoles, but why kidnap my kids?" I asked. "You kidnapped my godson; I kidnap your kids, Even Steven." McBob said.

"He didn't kidnap me, Mr. McBob. He found me shortly after my parents passed. He didn't know you existed." Bencin said. McBob looked at me. "You didn't know about me?" he asked."No, I didn't. There was a note clipped to Bencin that contained his name only." I said. "So, I guess you're Bencin's legal guardian." Annabeth said. Bencin hugged me. "W-will I ever see you again, Uncle Noah?" he asked, tears in his eyes. I knelt down and hugged him back. "Count on it, Bencin. As long as you wear the Lantern ring, we are connected." I said. As Bencin and McBob walked away, Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, hero, it's time to go home." She said. I looked back at my family. "You're right, Annabeth. Let's go." I said.


End file.
